the_knightshadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thadeus Bahamut
Lance "Thadeus Bahamut" Knightshade is Prince and second-in-command of the Bahamut Bloodline, the current de-facto leader of House Knightshade, and Saelkar of the Wyngerian Empire. Thadeus is one of the last surviving members of the oldest-surviving generation of the Knightshade family who developed several houses, empires, kingdoms, rebellions, and sellswords in hopes to make business for the Knightshades and to support allying factions. He fought in the first Peurotsiilian War in the Wyngerian Empire and was triumphant and earned respect by his fellow Wyngerian comrades. He established "House Knightshade" in Westeros after adopting Billy Bahamut and Reflet Azura Knightshade. He is 75% Human and 25% dwarf, due to his mother being 100% human, and his father being 50% dwarf and 50% human. He lead the all-powerful Bahamut Bloodline located on the Jedi Temple of ILUM in the Star Wars Universe. Appearance Thadeus is the most muscular member of the Knightshades. His eyes are a medium brown color and his hair possesses a black color. As an adolescent, Thadeus boasted dark-brown hair, which grew darker over time. Phase I During Thadeus's years in Peurotsiil, he wore a snake slate assassin's hoodie over his head, which completely covered his hair, a bandana over his lower face, iron shoulder guards, a dark blue cape, and Wyngeria's traditional Saelkar uniform. Phase II When Thadeus was situated in the Continent of Westeros, his hair had become a dark brown. He wore black and spiked shoulder pads, a cape, and a Wolf Knight helmet (resembling Sandor Clegane's hound helmet). Phase III Being a Force Sensitive individual of the Jedi Order, Thadeus wore midnight blue robes and hood, a black face mask, and a black ripped cape. Personality Thadeus is straightforward, fully developed, and solemn. He serves as the tower of strength of the Knightshades and tries to settle things in a harmonious manner without resorting to violence, especially when his family members break into squabbles. Even-tempered and good-natured, Thadeus is efficient at staying calm and collected in various situations. He is the only one of the family who is effectively capable of motivating any individual into doing anything. Thadeus retains an intense, fierce state of mind. This is perceived in many of the wars he takes part in. Thadeus often takes his actions to a hazardous level and maintains this with his reticent personality or fierce emotion. Despite being mostly sensible, Thadeus could often fail to maintain his calm and controlled attitude. This can be easily seen in many of his verbal disputes with others. Additionally, Thadeus is the most sympathetic of the Knightshades and is typically first to try out his sons' ideas. However, when Thadeus feels double-crossed, he unleashes a rare temper. Thadeus takes his spot as leader seriously and possesses an intense ability to judge what is right and wrong and act accordingly. Many of his sons' disobedient actions can easily provoke Thadeus's inner-rage. Although he takes the moral principles of his family seriously, Thadeus's implicit complexion usually impedes with demonstrating his empathy to the rest of his family. Thadeus can be intensely self-reliant and will carry on missions independently even if others wish to assist him. While Thadeus is mostly dead serious and diligent, he has a lighter side to him. He could usually be derisive and rowdy. He has a penchant for jokes and mature wisecracks, often sex-related or jokingly racist. Billy Bahamut is a noteworthy fall guy of his jokes. Abilities Thadeus possesses basic Knightshade powers and potentials. While Thadeus is not necessarily invulnerable, he is the most sturdy member of the Knightshades, as he can withstand weak sword blades and powers due to his preventive steel and obsidian armor and other forces, physical or mystical. Known Fusions * Underneath his clothing, Thadeus wears an amulet of a crimson jewel given to him by Fuji. The crimson amulet gifted him with the almighty ability to fuse with any living entity also bearing a jewel amulet. Some known fusions are: ** Nightillion Capabilities * Greatsword Expertise: Thadeus can summon a greatsword at with full determination. He is exceedingly competent with the greatsword and is exceptionally experienced in combat at close quarters. He can dispense a great load of destruction lashes and inflict rapid strikes at rapid speeds. This particular greatsword was originally manufactured as a broadsword, but its blade was extended and hardened by Thadeus himself during the "Knightshade's Sellswords" era. * Thadeus also utilizes a Crossguard Saber, Backhand Saber, Single Saber, Dual-Blade Saber, and Double-Bladed Saber (most commonly used). He blends Ataru's agile and acrobatic mechanics with the defensive mechanics of Soresu and Vapaad's agressive style. He is capable of defeating most of his opponents, with almost zero exceptions. * Thadeus can psychically manipulate light, a basic ability that most of the Knightshades possess. * Being an adept Force Sensitive, Thadeus has gained mastery over a majority of the abilities of the Force, including Force Lightning, Force Push, Force Choke, Force Telekenisis, and Force Grab. Relationships Molarus Knightshade "Molarus, if you think we choose not to trust you, you are deeply mistaken. I'm not only doing this for my good, but for yours. We don't wish to see you wrenched, mutilated, or even dead. In all honesty, you are reliable. You've fought for our kin. You are a true sensation to the family." -Thadeus Bahamut Billy holds Thad in high regard as a reliable fatherly figure and a superior. Thadeus tends to disregard Billy's remarks and suggestions, as they never seem to work out as planned. He pities Billy for being the mutest and less insane of the Knightshade He loves Billy profoundly and hardly gets furious at him unless Billy fails to comply with his demands. Thadeus does not hold a lot of trust for Billy's judgments and life decisions, fearing for the hassles Billy may have to deal with. He also fears that Billy's mistakes could get both Billy and Thadeus in trouble. Molarus follows behind Thadeus like a shadow, safeguarding him alongside other Bahamuts. Reflet Azura Knightshade Like Billy, Reflet thinks highly of Thadeus's guidance over the Knightshades. Despite not being a specialist in any sort of physical combat, Reflet will make any sacrifice necessary to safeguard his father. Thadeus takes a large disliking towards Reflet's decision making and fears, addressing him as a coward and faint-of-heart. Thadeus has tried perilously to get his son back into the arts of sword fighting but all attempts were ineffectual. Reflet could become easily-exasperated from Thadeus's distasteful jokes, which could lead to fights between the two. After constant desires to reunite with his biological family, Reflet Azura left Westeros to return to his kingdom in Ximodo. Atticus Knightshade Atticus looks up to Lance as an idol, and values his every abilities and vitality. He would slaughter his victims to the best of his ability in hopes to impress his father. Lance could be highly critical of Atticus's swordsmanship in battle, and would often poke jokes at him for that reason, leading to outrageous fights and disputes between the two. While the two may not bear the strongest relationship, Lance views Atticus's aggressive combat style as a reliability if he is ever in a pinch in battle. History Born 5 years after the foundation of the Continent of Peurotsiil, Lance was a human dwarf hybrid, vaccinated with WF-523 (a mutation serum granting a creature to take the form of a wolf at will) at birth in Leepenhur. He was seized from his parents at the age of 3 and raised by HRs of the Slongarian Empire. During the formation of the Empires of Faarn, Lance turned 18, and he knew it was the right time to depart from Slongaria and run along to a new region where he could live his own amicable life. Soon enough, he stumbled upon Plythus Ironheart, Emperor of Wyngeria, a newly-introduced empire of Faarn. Lance was recruited rapidly and was appointed as Squire of Lefigus Grazenhood III. Lance trained under Lefigus for five years until he was eventually appointed as Knight. Plythus was about to step down from Emperor, thus he held a tournament where the title-holder will become the almighty ruler and emperor of Wyngeria. The tournament comprised of only Faarn's finest, first-class sword fighters: Lance, Maecion Cruzek, and Vexthel Slimberic. Cruzek was first to face his demise after being impaled by Slimberic's battle scythe. After a lengthy and rancourous duel between Slimberic and Lance, Lance ultimately cornered Slimberic to the wall and spared his life. Trivia * Lance Knightshade was created and portrayed by Thadeus Pocha. * Lance is currently portrayed on Roblox.com as "ThadeusBahamaut." ** Lance's Roblox account was renamed several times. *** ThadeusBahamut *** LKnightshadeL *** H00ded_Wolf *** Hellish_Wolf *** wolvezrock14